


Through the Storm

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: A flash of light, an angry thunder roaring through the heavy raindrops knocking on the window, and you were jolted awake from your sleep. Right cheek pressed to the pillow, warm, unlike the rest of your body that were in equilibrium with the temperature of the surrounding.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Through the Storm

A flash of light, an angry thunder roaring through the heavy raindrops knocking on the window, and you were jolted awake from your sleep. Right cheek pressed to the pillow, warm, unlike the rest of your body that were in equilibrium with the temperature of the surrounding. 

“ _Cold.”_ you muttered, your hand blindly sweeping under the covers, looking for your primary source of warmth, of comfort. But the space next to you was bare and cold, indicating said person had not been there for a while.

You squinted, the darkness of the outside a clear sign of the time being way too early to leave the bed, the lack of light coaxing you to keep your eyes shut and rest. The coldness from the rain creeping into your skin, desperate for an embrace into a deep slumber.

But the angry storm outside had a different effect to you than it did to him. 

Rubbing your eyes, you left the bed, in search for warmth and to provide comfort for him. The harsh lights coming from his study stung your eyes, but the blurry figure, writing busily in his notebook, too engrossed in his work, was too beautiful for you to look away.

You walked towards him, the telltale sound of your feet scuffing through the wooden floor making him spare a glance, a tired smile gracing his face. Standing behind him, you carefully wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face in his shoulder. You felt him tensing for a while, before relaxing under your touch. 

Sungjin was not a big fan of physical affection, you had learnt but once he got a touch of yours, he was beginning to embrace the physical forms of assurance and belonging, and frankly, the feeling was amazing. It was worth getting used to. 

“The storm woke you up?” you asked, voice muffled in his shirt. He smelled amazing, he always does. It was his one too many perfume but it was also just the familiarity, making you feel safe around him.

“Mm,” he nodded. “I couldn’t fall asleep in the first place, but when the storm started I gave up trying to sleep.” 

“But you’re tired.. I can hear it in your voice..” you whined, feeling bad. You could hear it in his voice, and if you could see his face you were sure there were creases under his eyes, from lack of sleep. 

You pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

He shuddered, “Your lips are so cold.” 

“Yeah, I’m freezing.” You tightened your hold on him, slightly shivering when you feel the cold air on your legs, your sleeping shorts doing almost nothing to keep you warm.

Sungjin took your hands in his, rubbing them together to warm you up. You rested your chin on his shoulder, looking over to the paper strewn over the table. “New song?”

He blew hot air onto your hands, “Hmm maybe?”

“Sing for me?”

He laughed, “Nice try, but no spoiler.” 

“Not even for me?” you giggled, your breath tickling his neck.

“The neighbors might hear and plagiarize me. We can’t let that happen can we?” He joked, clearly not ready to show you his work.

You rolled your eyes, kissing him on the lips, unwrapping your arms around his neck, pulling away, “Alright, alright.”

Sungjin held onto your hand, “Where are you going?” 

“It’s cold. You don’t want to sing for me,” you moved your gaze towards the window, “the weather is so loud though. I’m pretty sure no one can hear anything but the storm for a while.”

_You’re cold, I can’t sleep and the neighbors can’t hear us._

Sungjin gave you a lopsided smile, “You’re right.” He pulled your hand, bringing you in front of him, the back of your thighs meeting his table. His hands were quick to find your thighs, running his fingers through the cold skin, effectively warming you up in more than one way. 

“ _So cold..”_ He mumbled, pressing a kiss to your thigh, his hands now squeezing more aggressively. You tangled your fingers in his hair, the feeling of his warm, large hands running through your cold skin a pleasurable experience. 

He kissed your thigh again, “Actually you were right.” 

“Hmm?” You questioned.

Sungjin nestled his face deeper into you, “No one can hear us for a while.”

Tightening his grip, each thigh in one hand, he started nipping on the soft skin of your inner thigh. You held your breath, your hands now supporting yourself by holding his shoulders.

Nipping, licking and sucking on your skin, he smiled, brazen as he felt you gradually warming up. He pulled back, looking at the marks he left, running his fingers over them as he gazed upwards to see you looking at him through hooded eyes. 

He inched his face closer to your center, nuzzling his nose, inhaling your scent, a wet patch forming on your shorts from the lack of panties. He tugged his fingers into your shorts and pulled them down, you obligingly kicking them off your legs. 

He kissed your sensitive spot, briefly, teasingly and you shuddered, feeling everything in your system wavering. Holding your hips, he hoisted you up, sitting on his table. He rolled his chair forward, spreading your legs open and trapping himself between your legs.

He ran his hand over your thighs, looking at you with an unabashed smile, “I can’t spoil the song for you, but I can spoil you in _another_ way.”

You ran your fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp gently. He delved in, kitten licks on your inner thighs, moving closer to your core. You felt his hot breath right in front of you before you feel his warm tongue licking your opening. 

Your thighs clamped around his head, and he grunted disapprovingly, pushing you back open and wrapping his arms under you thighs, forcing you to stay opened. He licked between your folds again, the sound sinful to your ears, the occasionally rumbling thunder adding to the intensity. 

You feel his tongue prodding your entrance, the deft muscle grazing your walls at various angles, you squirmed, your fingers tensing in his hair. His lips moved an inch upwards, pressing a kiss to your clit before gently sucking on it. You responded, back arching, moans leaving your lips, wiggling your hips closer to his face. 

He sighed into your core, before putting your clit back in his mouth and sucking again, this time carefulness thrown out of the window. You tugged on his hair and he grunted, the vibration to your bud going straight to the pit of your stomach, and you feel the familiar fire coursing through your body, your hips rolling as you came, moaning his name through your high.

Sungjin stood up, letting go of your legs and rubbing your thighs gently. You took off your shirt, as he stood in front of your panting figure, placing his hand in the small of your back, hovering over you as you slowly leaned backwards, until you laid flat on his table, his face above yours. 

He kissed you, inserting his tongue inside your mouth, you smiled, tiredly kissing him back, tasting yourself as your tongues swirled together. Your hand travelled from his chest, down to his abdomen. He groaned, shifting his leg, and you felt his erection pressing into your thigh. You blindly reached down and tugged, freeing him from the confinements of his pants, feeling the warm, thick member on your skin.

He kissed you deeper as he felt your fingers, lithe on his erection, slowly pumping him, your thumb grazing his tip every now and then. He nibbled on your bottom lip, both your eyes shut as you got trapped in each other’s mazes, never wanting to leave. 

A particularly bright light flashed once, followed by a deafening thunder, and your heart jumped against your ribs, your squeeze on him tightening as you pumped him faster as a response of shock, him hissing into the kiss from the stimulation. 

He untangled your hand that was wrapped around his member, moving to kiss your collarbone. “Can’t make a mess here.”

Gripping your hips, he positioned himself in front of you and pushed in, grunting with bated breaths, “Can’t let my releases spill through your small hands and drip on the floor.”

Sungjin fucks like an insatiable man. He likes to take as much of you as he can, imprints as much of him on you and the way his energy heightens when fucking you drives him crazy. Somehow there was a line between being compliant yet assertive and you were exactly there, sitting on the line, laying down inviting him to take what he wanted, but putting up your own fight, not fully yielding to him. 

His pace had your senses going haywire, barely able to focus on one sound, between his low moans, your whimpers, the storm wilding outside and the dirty sounds of your skins bumping into each other’s. Somehow you could still make out the sound of his pens rolling down to the floor, the table shaking with every snap of his hips. 

Standing up, he splayed his hand on your lower belly, pressing down to keep you in place as he continued ramming into you. Your hands grasped onto your own breasts, stopping them from bouncing with every thrust, squeezing them to pleasure yourself even more. You heard him cursing under his breath, “ _Fuck_ , you feel so good and you look like an angel.”

Your hand traveled south, but Sungjin beat you to it, as he pressed his thumb on your bud and rubbed, the stimulation from the delicious spots both inside and outside causing you to let out a particularly sharp moan, clenching around him. He bucked his hips upwards, and you clawed at his hand, gripping onto his wrist, losing control. 

“That’s it love, come for me, let me know how good you feel.” 

You whined, struggling. He snapped his hips harder. And you felt the warm feeling spreading through your body again, your eyes seeing tiny sparks, your walls convulsing around him, drawing out more grunts.

When you opened your eyes, Sungjin was still thrusting into you, chasing his own high. You squirmed, whining from the discomfort of overstimulation, reaching out to take his hand in yours. You entwined your fingers together, eyebrows knitted to hold yourself together for a few more seconds just for him. 

The sight of you so fragile, already disintegrated in front of him yet firmly holding yourself together for him tipped him over the edge, hips stuttering as he reached his own climax. You sat up, bodies still connected, wrapping your legs around his waist as he brought the both of you back to the bed, his softening length buried inside you. 

You softly mumbled in his ears, “Oh, the storm has stopped.” 

Sungjin yawned, fatigue fully taking over his system now, “Great, it’s perfect for cuddling now.” 

You laid facing each other, him playing with your hair, you drawing circles on his arm, “Get some rest.” 

“Okay.” 


End file.
